


When He Sees Me: Song Fic

by FlamingFawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFawkes/pseuds/FlamingFawkes
Summary: Logan is struggling with feelings and does the most illogical thing he can think of: he goes to Virgil for help.





	When He Sees Me: Song Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded text are lyrics from "When He Sees Me" from the musical Waitress. Don't ask me why, the couple lines just sounded like Logan

Logan had been pacing around Virgil’s dark room for 20 minutes without a word. Virgil was getting really worried at this point because the only thing that Logan had said was: “Hello Virgil, can we talk?” when he appeared at Virgil’s door and then just started pacing.

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Virgil said loudly enough to stop Logan in his tracks. “Are you going to talk or just wear a hole in the floor?” Logan straightened and blinked in confusion.

 

“Actually, one couldn’t wear a hole in a hard floor just by walking over it-” Logan started.

 

“Logan, buddy, it’s an expression just move on.” Virgil sighed as he plopped down on the stairs he normally stood in front of for a video. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Ah, right.” Logan resumed his pacing, hands clasped so tightly behind his back that his knuckles were turning white. “The logical course of action would be to go to Roman with this. But I’m not thinking logically. I’m the logical side, and i’m not thinking logically. It doesn’t make sense…”

 

“Can we, like, skip ahead to the actual problem here?” Virgil pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his knuckles.

 

“Oh- uhm, yes…” Logan kept pacing as he trailed off. “I-I’m sorry, Virgil. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

 

“What?” Virgil watched the pacing side before him. “What do you mean, you  _ don’t know _ .”

 

“I mean just that, I’m logic, I’m knowledge, and I don’t know-” Logan cut himself off abruptly.

 

“Ok, well why did you come to me? Why not Dad or Princey?” 

 

“I don’t know, but I can’t go to Morality with this.” Logan stopped pacing and Virgil thought he saw a light blush on Logan’s cheeks.

 

“Ok… why not-” Virgil was going to ask about going to Prince for this one but Logan interrupted.

 

“Because Patton  _ is _ the problem!” Logan slapped a hand over his mouth and Virgil just stared dumbfounded at him for a minute.

 

“Wait, you’re confused about something involving  _ Patton _ ?” Virgil gestured to the window where the little ball of emotions usually stood for videos. Logan nodded silently, hand still clamped over his mouth. “Start talking…”

 

“It’s just, you know  **I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information’s in its place I minimize the guessing game. I do not like guessing games, or when I** **_feel_ ** **things.** ” Logan said with a sigh sitting down on the arm of the couch and put a hand to his head.

 

“Well, what are you feeling?” Virgil was a bit taken aback by the fact that Logan even  _ had _ feelings.

 

“I don’t know.  **How am I supposed to operate if I’m just tossed around by** these…  _ feelings _ ?”

 

“Well, maybe we can figure it out? Look, you like puzzles right?” Virgil tried.

 

“Yes, you know that,” Logan replied, confused.

 

“Well… think of this as a puzzle.” Virgil was trying to find the right words to explain his idea. “If we look at what you’re feeling we can figure out what it is and find a solution to it.”

 

“That- that’s a very logical way of going about this, Virgil.” Logan looked up at him in surprise.

 

“Yeah, well… you’re logic so maybe that’ll help.” Virgil shrugged.

 

“Well, let’s try it.” Logan sighed.

 

“Ok, so…” Virgil didn’t actually know how to start this conversation. He just wanted to go back upstairs to his room.

 

“Oh, uhm… right…” Logan’s gaze shifted to Patton’s corner.

 

_ “Great,” _ Virgil thought.  _ “Logan doesn’t know either.” _

 

“Well… I started noticing them when we were filming in Patton’s room.” Logan stated.

 

_ “Well, it’s a start.” _

 

“Ok, what did you feel?” Virgil felt stupid asking it like that but Logan continued anyway.

 

“When I snapped at him, he looked so hurt and I-” Logan stumbled to a stop, his shoulders sagged at the memory. “I didn’t mean to make him more upset so I left, but that look… it haunted me for days. I tried to fix it with the hoodie, but…”

 

“He loves that thing,” Virgil scoffed and  _ did Logan just smile? _

 

“Yes, he does wear it quite often doesn’t he?” Logan’s smile was small and soft, it confused Virgil to no end but pieces were starting to come together. “Anyway, then we made the Christmas episode and when he started changing lyrics…”

 

“You were laughing, we both were.” Virgil thought back, he still had the sweater that Patton had made for him. “Princey was so mad when you two switched days.”

 

“I wanted to make him laugh…” Logan was definitely blushing now. “I didn’t the first time I tried, but the second time-”

 

“Yeah, you actually sang,” Virgil laughed a little remembering that.

 

“He smiled so widely at that,” Logan chuckled softly. 

 

“...hang on, when Deceit was impersonating him-” Virgil asked cautiously.

 

“It took me far too long to realize that Patton wasn’t actually there,” Logan admitted. “You seemed to pick up on it fairly early on, Virgil.”

 

“Not really, he just seemed off… I didn’t put it together until the end of Roman’s stupid little play.” He still felt guilty about that. Patton was the side he was the closest to and he hadn’t realized until almost 20 minutes into the video that he wasn’t actually there.

 

“Yes, well I should’ve noticed that something was wrong with him,” Logan looked to the ground defeated. “I mean, explaining his mannerisms, making references, no dad jokes? I-”

 

“Deceit had us all fooled, Logan. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Virgil said, hoping to comfort the now visibly upset side. He shouldn’t have brought it up.

 

“I was so relieved when Patton came in,” Logan muttered, more to himself than Virgil. “But I feel like I didn’t show it enough. Roman was so over the top, you had been fighting against Deceit and visibly relaxed when you saw him, but me- my heart was in my throat and my stomach was doing flips-”

 

“Logan, I think I know why.” Virgil interrupted. “You love him, don’t you?” Logan tried to say something but nothing came out. He tried several times, before just closing his mouth and looking down at his shoes as his face turned red.

 

“Do- do you think… does he-... uhm…” Logan stuttered while his blush deepened and crept across his face and down his neck. 

 

“Logan.” Virgil teased with a smirk.

 

“Yes?” Logan was still red.

 

“He likes you. A lot.” Virgil rolled his eyes thinking about all of the times Pat had shown his affection for Logan. 

 

“I-uh… he- he does…?” Logan blinked at him hopefully.

 

“Well, yeah. Think about it, all the jokes and looks he gives you. He’s almost always taking your side.” Virgil watched as Logan’s eyes grew wider and his blush deepen. “Out of all of us, you make him smile the easiest. He was overjoyed when you returned at the end of Moving On, remember?”

 

“I- of course, but- But he- Well, I- uhm…” Virgil smirked as Logan’s brain tried to process everything. After a few moments, he spoke again. “How was I so blind?”

 

“You’re not really an emotional person,” Virgil said with a shrug.

 

“How do I- What- I, uh…” Logan tried to calm himself down and think clearly.

 

“Maybe go talk to Princey? He is Thomas’ fanciful side and he loves all that mushy emotional stuff.” Virgil was out of his depth now. “Besides, I’m sure Patton’s talked to him about all this.” 

 

“Well that does make sense, they are the more emotional of this group,” Logan said, the blush slowly fading. 

 

“Maybe he’ll be able to help you with the  _ Patton side  _ of this,” Virgil stressed in an effort to make it clear to Logan that he was out of helpful suggestions.

 

“Hmm, maybe. It would be helpful to check if Patton feels similar.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

 

“Great, so…” Virgil was getting tired of social interaction by this point.

 

“Oh, right.” Logan stood up from the couch. “Thank you for your help, Virgil.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Virgil rolled his eyes but a small smile flashed across his face. With a final nod, Logan sank out. Once he was gone, Virgil took out his phone and shot Roman a quick text.

 

_ -I did my bit, your turn _

 

A second later he got a response.

 

_ -Worry not Depresso Patronum, I’ve got it from here. _

_ -Not your best insult Princey _

_ -Shut up, I’m dealing with our little gay robot over here _

 

Virgil snorted at Roman’s nickname for Logan. It did fit him though. He stuck his phone back in his pocket and put on his headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is cross-posted on Tumblr @champions-of-spirits. This is my first ever song fic so give me some feedback in the comments. If you noticed any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. As always, please be nice down there! If you want me to turn this into a series let me know and I might write more, I have a couple ideas but nothing concrete.


End file.
